Class Change
Players who meet class change requirements may do so using a Class Change Charm near the NPC named Helper in Archosaur City. Basic Requirements: ◆ Player level ≥ 80. ◆ Completed and submitted Lv.80 main quest mission your Skills and 69 Cultivation Quest Decisions. ◆ At least 2 days must have passed since your last class change. ◆ Have at least 13 empty slots in your bag. ◆ No War or Arena in progress. ◆ No server merge in progress. ◆ Not in battle. ◆ Not in a transformation that prevents removal of equipment. ◆ If the class change involves a gender change as well, you may not be married. Note: Class change is designed to preserve your BR as much as possible, but you are likely to experience a small decrease. Detailed Information: ◆ Face Data: After your class changes, your face will be reset to one of the defaults for your new class. You will receive a free Scroll. Your original class's face data will be preserved, and it will be automatically restored should you decide to change back. ◆ Equipment Conversion: Most of your equipment will be converted to the new class, and stats will be converted from physical to magic if necessary. Note: Overlord's Marks are not converted. Note: Except for certain Rank equipment, other equipment in your bag and depot will not be converted. Note: Most physical and magic stats convert over; Strength and Magic are converted based on the primary stat of the old class and the new one (Barbarian, Archer, and Blademaster have Strength as their primary stat, Vulpine, Cleric and Wizard have Magic as their primary stat). Note: Base stat growth as a character level up is applied directly as the new class and are not converted. ◆ Refine Conversion: Equipment and necklaces/belts that match your primary stat will convert normally. Non-matching necklaces/belts may not be converted. ◆ Inherit Refine: The corresponding equipment's refinement level will be inherited. ◆ Soulstone Conversion: Socketed Soulstone will convert to physical or magic based on the new class. ◆ Engraving Conversion: Upgraded Engraving levels will convert to physical or magic, based on the new class. ◆ Enchant: Upgraded enchants will convert based on the new class. ◆ Rank Equipment Conversion: Rank 1-8 rings and equipment above rank 8 will be converted based on the new class regardless of whether they are equipped, in bag or in depot. ◆ Resonance Conversion: Soulstone Set, Engraving Resonance, Refine Resonance: Converted based on class. All recasting progress will be reset after a class change. You should complete any recasting in progress first. Note: When a Barbarian changes class, both offensive and defensive weapons and gloves of the corresponding class. Any base Block bonuses are lost, and the new equipment's attack bonus will remain proportional to the original armor's attack bonus (i.e., if original Barbarian weapon's PATK stat is at max, the new weapon's MATK will remain at max when converted to Vulpine equipment). When changing from another class to Barbarian, weapons, and gloves will only be converted to offensive-type. ◆ Scarlet Fruit: Physical and magic Scarlet Fruits are converted to the corresponding stat. Scarlet Fruit achievement progress is also updated. ◆ Cultivation Conversion: Cultivation training points are converted for the corresponding class. ◆ Eidolon Conversion: Eidolon Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Magic skills are converted based on the new class' primary stat. (Skill level determined by whether the new class is physical or magic, rather than converted directly. For example, when converting from Barbarian to Blademaster, Lv.3 Magic and Lv.1 Strength are converted to Lv.3 Strength and Lv.1 Magic. When converting from Barbarian to ]Vulpine], Lv.3 Magic and Lv.1 Strength remain unchanged.) ◆ Vulpine Pet: Vulpine pets are hidden when they change to another class. It will be restored if they change back to Vulpine. ◆ Skills: Skill levels are reset to an equivalent amount of skill points, which can be redistributed for the new class. ◆ Supreme Skills (Sage & Demon): Activated Supreme Skills are saved for the original class. You will have to activate new Supreme Skills for the new class from scratch. Any Supreme Skills that you had with your original class are restored should you change back to it. ◆ Guild Training: Guild Training is reset. Silver Coins and Contribution spent are refunded ◆ Aerogear: Aerogear is converted based on race. ◆ Outfit: If your class change involves a gender change, any outfits you own will be converted to that of the new gender. ◆ Headwear: If your class change involves a gender change, any owned headwear will be hidden. They will be restored if you change back to your original gender. Note: Some outfits, Aerogear, and headwear are restricted to specific races or genders and can no longer be used after the class change. Note: Class change may result in a change in outfit quantity. Outfits will be restored when you change back to your original class. Category:Class Change